Taser
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: After Tina taser's some one by accident, Its up to her and Mike to get him or her home. But with Sue Sylvester, police and other obstacle's on the way will the succeed ? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Taser:

It was a late night. There was a chill in the air. Tina stayed at the school after Glee club to work on her article for the school paper. With a yawn Tina called it a night. She grabbed her bag saved her progress on the computer and went outside. Mike told her she could call him for a ride when she was finished. She pulled out her cell phone. Tina heard something and raised her head sharply. A twitch of nervousness went through her body. Tina did her best to remain calm. That's when she heard the footsteps. They were coming closer and closer. She did not dare turn around.

"Oh God." Tina thought fearfully. Tina then immediately felt inside her bag for the one thing that could protect her besides Mike. It was a Taser. Her father gave it to her last year, saying it would be good to have. She pulled out the device and switched it on. The footsteps were to close for comfort and when a hand grabbed her shoulder, Tina turned around with great speed and let out a war cry that echoed in the night. The taser hit the attacker square in the chest and he or she fell to the ground out cold. Tina felt powerful and all mighty, till she leaned over and realized whom she tased.

10 minutes later:

Mike was practicing some new moves when he got an emergency text from Tina. Being the good boyfriend he was, Mike rushed to the High school to fined Tina. He parked his car and found her hovering over someone on the ground.

"Tina you ok?" Mike asked worried. Tina hugged Mike crying.

"I didn't mean to Mike." She said in a fit of sobs. Mike let go of Tina to take a look at her taser victim. It was none other then


	2. Chapter 2

**Tazer part 2:**

"Oh my God Tina you tazed Mr. Schue !" Mike cried. Tina had a look of utter horror on her face.

"I didn't mean to Mike. Oh crap im going to prison, you know what they do too Goth Asian girls in prison?" She asked as she was on the verge of crying.

"No…. what do they do too Goth Asian girls in prison?" her boyfriend asked confused.

"I don't know, but it's probably really bad." Tina sobbed. Mike held his crying girl friend…while Mr. Schue was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Don't worry Tina we are two amazing Asians will figure it out." Mike assured Tina as he wiped the tears from her dark brown eyes. "I got a plan lets just get Mr. Schue home, he wont remember a thing and he looks fine, no broken bones…and his hair didn't react to the shock either." Tina and Mike let each other go. Tina sniffled for a moment, then was perfectly fine.

"What do we do know?" she asked.

"I'll grab his arms and you grab his legs." Mike instructed. Tina did just that. Mr. Schue was surprisingly light as they carried him to Mike's car. They put him down for just a moment so they could open the door to the back seat. Ones they got the glee teacher lying comfortably they shut the door.

"Ok now that's taking care of-"

"Hay what are you two doing there!" Both Tina and Mike turned to see who the third person was. Sue Sylvester came from the shadows in all her emerald green track suite glory, carrying an object that looked like it came from the medieval ages.

"Asian, other Asian what are you doing hear so late?" The cheerio coach asked. Tina and Mike looked at each other, praying to god that Sue wouldn't catch on that something was wrong.

"Well you See Ms Sylvester I came to pick…. Hold up, is that a crossbow?" Mike looked down at what the coach was holding.

"Why yes it is, I use it to hunt hobos and homeless people who camp out around the school at night?" Sue answered with a smile of pride.

"How lovely" Tina nervously chucked. It was then that Sue looked passed them at Mike's car. It was if her gaze was piercing the passenger window.

"Who's that?" Sue asked. Tina's face drained of color and Mike wanted to panic.

"Oh…That's my brother…Ms. Sylvester I just picked him up from piano practice." Mike lied.

"Why does that chin look so familiar?" The cheerio coach said to herself as she squinted, trying to get a better look. As if luck would have it, Sue whirled around to see a homeless man carrying a cardboard box.

"Hay you know loitering in my school!" Sue shouted as she ran towards the man with her Crossbow at the ready. The Man ran away yelling with Sue hot on his trail.

"That was bazaar." Mike commented.

"While she's distracted lets move!" Tina cried. The couple got into the car and sped away into the night.

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


End file.
